


Break My Cold Little Heart

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Comfort with no happy ending, Dom/sub Undertones, Heartbreak, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Post-Betrayal, Regrets, Seth's POV, Subdrop, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean is desperately trying to feel something...anything but the pain of Seth's betrayal. There's a void in his soul; an emptiness in his eyes. Its no wonder he's on the path of self destruction because fighting Seth is doing nothing to make him forget how it felt to be on his knees for him.(Aftermath of Dean hooking up with a dom with whom things go horribly wrong and Seth is left to pick up the pieces.)
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Break My Cold Little Heart

Seth knew he had to live with the choices he made. When he had let his ambition drive him to become a man possessed with nothing but success at whatever cost, he had willingly broken all the shackles that made him feel human. He had given up on everything that was personal to him.

Seth had a shinny little title to dull the ache of losing Roman and Dean. Seth had the Authority and all the luxury to distract himself from the loneliness of not having Dean around him who had become his everything. Who had been more than just a friend, more than his brother in arms.

Finding someone to fuck wasn’t hard considering the position he was in, and if he closed his eyes and didn’t think too hard, he could almost picture Dean underneath him, writhing and moaning as Seth took him apart piece by piece before putting him back together once again. The ache wouldn’t go away, no matter how many bodies filled his bed. But it was dull now...like a distant memory.

Just when he thought he was getting better at locking away the memories from the past, one day Dean’s unexpected presence forced him to confront everything he wanted to forget so badly. He had been startled awake by the frantic knocking on his door, and Dean was the last person he expected to see on the other side when he finally opened his door.

His ex-lover looked wasted, and clearly not okay. There were tear tracks on Dean’s cheeks, his eyes were red, puffy and glazed over. He was barely standing there, hair a complete mess. His disheveled appearance was alarming to say the least. For a second Seth wondered how Dean had managed to escape Roman’s watchful guard. The big man was so overly protective of Dean ever since Seth turned his back on them- it was kinda strange seeing one without the other.

Seth stood there mouth slightly agape, unsure of what to do. It was one thing when they were in the ring, or backstage. He could throw insults and dirty smirks like he didn’t give a shit about the pain he inflicted on the man he used to share such an intimate past with. But here in the darkness of the night; having Dean standing before his eyes in such a vulnerable state, he couldn’t stop this sharp pain he felt in his heart that wanted to rip up his insides.

Dean’s pained gaze finally fell on him. Fresh tears leaked out of his baby blue eyes. Seth clenched his fists tightly, resisting the urge to reach out and bring the other man against his chest...sooth away the agony shinning in those haunting eyes. But he couldn’t do that. No. He had no right, and he had an image to maintain.

“What are you doing here?” Dean let out a harsh humorless laugh in response, that sounded more like a broken sob as his eyes fell onto the ground. He tried to walk forward and stumbled, and Seth despite himself reached out to catch him in his arms. He straightened the other man and took a hold of his jaw, forcing Dean’s eyes back on his face. “What happened to you?”

Seth asked in a small whisper, almost afraid of the answer. The look in Dean’s eyes was familiar, one Seth had been on the receiving end of so many times. But without the tears, without the despair. Seth remembered Dean looking at him with the same hazy eyes, but with trust. With so much intensity and yearn it used to shake Seth to his cores.

It wasn’t hard to put two and two together. Dean’s current condition only meant one thing, and Seth felt a shudder run through his whole body as he realized why Dean really was here. Dean would never let Seth see him like this if he was in the right state of mind, but this was a glimpse of the broken man Dean was underneath all that tough exterior. A broken soul who yearned for a touch that didn’t mean exploitation...hurt...pain. 

Seth’s mind flashed back to all those times when he used to have Dean curl up on his lap, making himself feel as small as possible as Seth breathed sweet promises of delicious pain against his skin. He remembered Dean wanting someone to take control, make him feel alive and wanted...someone who could give him the pain he so desperately needed, but with a touch that wasn’t menacing...cruel. Dean needed someone to ground him, and Seth had been that someone. Someone who Dean trusted to not hurt more than he could take, someone who would always keep Dean safe no matter how far gone he really was.

Seth was startled when Dean stumbled down onto his knees, his trembling hand resting on Seth’s wrist for a second before he buried his face against Seth’s chest, his arms going around Seth’s neck to hold onto him desperately, so tightly for a second Seth felt like he wouldn’t be able to breath.

Harsh sobs wracked Dean’s body, and he was trying to press himself closer and closer against Seth even though there was no space left between them. Seth was frozen in his spot, his heart thumping against his chest so wildly, and then Dean was grabbing at his wrists and forcefully bringing them around his own body, making Seth hold him as he tried to wiggle his way into Seth’s lap. Seth had never seen Dean this bad...not even when he had put that chair in his back.

There were fat tears blurring his vision, his hands around Dean’s waist squeezing the crying man tightly, his own face burying against Dean’s hair as he tried to control the emotions that were threatening to take him over...that would make him tumble and say something he wouldn’t be able to take back. He didn’t realize anything could ever hurt him more than the shock on Dean’s face when he had betrayed him, but he was wrong. Because having Dean completely breaking down like this in his arms- when he didn’t trust him anymore, when all he felt was hatred for Seth anymore...nothing could have prepared him for this.

“I..I said your name...I called him you...I fucked up...I-I al-always fuck up..I tried to be good...I tried I promise.....I..I made him m-mad..I made you mad..I made him leave j-just like I m-made you leave...I dunno how to be good...’s why you left, right? ‘m sorry...please please...’m sorry...I wanna be good...please lemme be good..” Dean’s voice was absolutely wrecked...broken. He had pulled his face out of Seth’s chest to look up into his eyes desperately, and Seth’s whole body was trembling, he felt like dying. He fucking felt like dying so bad.

Seth brought his hand up to brush against Dean’s cheek, and the other man leaned into his touch needily, sobbing even more as he covered Seth’s palm with his own and pressed it deeper against his cheek. Seth couldn't stop the tears that started running out of his eyes, like a constant stream he had no control over whatsoever.

“I-I’m sorry..I’ll be good..please..” Dean’s breath hitched, his lips trembling as he pressed his face against Seth’s neck.

Seth didn’t realize how long he sat there with a trembling sobbing Dean in his arms, but it was like time was frozen. He didn’t want to think how weird this was...how wrong this was. How it felt like another betrayal because Dean was clearly out of it. All he wanted in this moment was to be what he used to be for Dean. He kept pressing gentle kisses against the auburn sweaty curls, whispering sweet nothings in his ears, words that sounded so fucking wrong and empty after what he had done...but he couldn't stop. He fucking couldn't stop.

After a while, Dean had stopped crying, his body not shaking as badly as before. Seth grabbed his head and pulled him up to look into his face. Dean still looked dazed, and Seth concluded that was the only reason he was still allowed to touch him.

“It was _never_ your fault, Dean. You were always so good. So fucking good and perfect and beautiful...Its not your fault you put your trust in the wrong hands...Its not your fault I ruined everything...but you were always perfect, Baby.”

Seth’s words were drenched with longing and emotion as he pressed his forehead against Dean’s and whispered them out, not really knowing if Dean would even remember them. If Dean would even entertain anything coming out of his lying mouth. But fuck if it was gonna stop him from offering any ounce of comfort he could to the other man. It was one thing destroying Dean when they were fighting...but here, like this...all he could see was the Dean who belonged to him. Who let Seth’s hands and lips do anything to his body...who let Seth consume his whole being like he was his second skin.

Dean didn’t say anything back, he simply dropped his head back against Seth’s shoulder, and after sitting there holding onto each other for a few more minutes, he finally passed out.

Seth carefully picked Dean up in his arms, and then walked towards the bed to lay him down against the pillows. He could see ugly marks and bruises peaking from underneath the neck of his t-shirt, and it made Seth’s blood boil. But then he scolded at himself, because who the fuck was he to get mad at someone for hurting Dean? No one had ever hurt him more than Seth, and if Seth hadn't been a fucking greedy selfish asshole, Dean wouldn't be wandering around giving asshole a free ticket to abuse and exploit him.

Seth sighed and looked away from Dean, because no matter how broken the other man looked, he still stirred a raw desire in Seth like no one else could. He still held a piece of Seth's heart, and as much as Seth wanted to lay in the bed with Dean and hold him against his chest, he felt like too many lines had already been crossed tonight. And even though Dean had come here, it still felt wrong to be near him when Seth had broken every ounce of trust that was between them.

_“Come to room 104. Dean's here."_

Seth sighed as he sent the message that didn’t give away much, but he was exhausted. He knew well enough he would probably get throttled by Roman when he would get here, but what choice did he have? Maybe getting knocked out wouldn’t be too bad...Because there was no way he was gonna be able to sleep now without being haunted by Dean’s words and the damage only he was responsible for.


End file.
